Love-stricken Colours
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: As the King's matchmaker, Kuroko Tetsuya needs to obey the King's orders whole-heartedly. Even though the recent mission that was given to him is to make Akashi Seijuro fall in love. So what's with the secret courting that the King is giving him? Who the hell is Akashi Seijuro? And now you are expecting Kuroko to act like Sherlock Holmes and solve this case? AU. Cupid!Kuroko


**Title: Love-stricken Colours**

**Author: Mummified-unicorns**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Pairing/s: Akakuro**

**Warnings: Toga-cladded basketball players. OOC-ness which is quite needed. No scissors mentioned. **

**Summary: As the King's matchmaker, Kuroko Tetsuya needs to obey the King's orders whole-heartedly. Even though the recent mission that was given to him is to make Akashi Seijuro fall in love. So what's with the secret courting that the King is giving him? Who the hell is Akashi Seijuro? And now you are expecting Kuroko to act like Sherlock Holmes and solve this case? AU. Cupid!Kuroko.**

**A/N: To celebrate my OTP's day...even though it is too early. It looks like I wrote the intro too serious even though I made it to humour you guys. To avoid any confusions, I used the card symbols as the King's armies. Aomine for the spades, Kise for the Diamonds, Midorima for the clubs and Murasakibara for the hearts. Before anything else, hope you enjoy my dear readers :D**

* * *

_Omnia vincit Amor: et nos cedamus Amori._  
Love conquers all, and so let us surrender ourselves to Love.

* * *

Desired, yet despised. The epitome of love, but bringer of destruction. Many are called and trained just to be like them, but very few are chosen. The strongest, kindest, and most dedicated are the ones who are picked out of the thousands who strive just to have those positions. The positions to be the King's matchmaker; truly known in the worldly context as cupids. But sometimes, there are exceptions. Those who are bestowed by their King to take the five reserved positions don't need to experience those tests. They are considered as golden chairs earmarked for the five generals. The generals of the King. They are well-respected and admired by all of the people. But surprisingly, no one desires to have those special seats.

They were surmise as pure beings, making them forbidden to love anyone. But that doesn't mean they can't love. They can and that sickens them, because they fully know how poisonous and uncontrollable love is. There was once who broke the unspeakable rule and tried to make everything a secret, but nothing gets unnoticed to the King's eyes. He was caught and killed mercilessly in front of the townsmen and his lover's eyes. Ever since that time, the name Haizaki Shougo became a curse for everyone.

No one really knows what the King really looks like. The rumours kept on spreading like a wildfire about the King's features. Some says that he is one of the five generals and only concealing his own status. Some says he is a woman in disguise. Some says that his features are the same with the well-known winged child. But the only two persons who truly know the King's personality are the generals of the clubs and hearts army, Murasakibara Atsushi and Midorima Shintaro

And in the midst of those rumours, the King is finding or let us say trying to own the heart of his beloved person.

* * *

Two sky blue eyes squint as he looks again at the golden scroll in his hands. He can feel his wings flicker irritatingly as he reads it again for the umpteenth time.

"Really? I thought that the King has a thing with Tetsu." It was followed with a yawn.

The said person looks at the general of the spades army and scowls at the insulting remark the other has given.

"Where did you" He comments. "get that idea, Aomine-kun?"

He reads it again and learns that it is really eerily familiar to him. He knew this case. As far as he can remember, he saw it listed in the top ten unsolved cases that were posted on the board outside their office.

_The case of Akashi Seijuro_

"Aomine, stop with your insane ideas. Being a general doesn't mean that we are an exemption when it comes to missions."

"But Midorimacchi, having Kurokocchi do a mission means it is really important. The King never gives him a mission. Well, until now."

"That's what I meant. He never gives Tetsu anything to do. Why is that?" He looks at the green-haired general and gave him a questioning look.

"W-well…you k-"

"Kuro-chin's case is very special. That's why the King doesn't want to use his ability that much." The tall general of the hearts army mentions between every bites of his chocolate. The spectacled man looks at him with relieved in his eyes while the other just shrugs it as a symbol of welcome.

The other three generals just resume their conversation, not noticing the exchange of looks the other two had. Unbeknownst to them, the other slips a small red note with the King's seal to the person who is weirdly holding a golden egg on his right hand.

"What is he planning right now?" The purple-haired mutters while looking at the teal-haired general.

The other just sighs as an answer.

* * *

Kuroko readies himself for the recent mission that was given to him. He puts his freshly sharpened arrows in the ivory case that was placed behind his back. The little general looks at his bow and scrutinizes it with his sky blue eyes. It's been a while ever since he held a mission. Compared to the other generals, Kuroko doesn't hold any armies, which everyone knows, are not normal. Traditionally, the four of them will hold the King's four major armies and the last general will be assigned to train the newcomers. But in today's time, it looks like Kuroko is appointed to take care of the little cupids in the kindergarten. The other generals are also busy in fulfilling the missions given to them by the King, but even once, he never gave anything to Kuroko. He is beginning to think that he still not earning the King's trust and as well, his position. But he cannot help it; after all, he entered the army just like any other matchmakers, unlike the other generals who was chosen by the King.

That is why he is truly grateful to the other generals who welcomed him warmly and did not even once discriminate him. It is not his first mission, but he promises to do it very well, for the sake of the King's trust that was bestowed upon him.

He will definitely make Akashi Seijuro fall in love. In any means that is necessary.

Kuroko grabs the golden scroll that Midorima gave to him. He opens it up and signs it immediately, without reading the contents. If the King can give him his complete trust, Kuroko can do it too.

And _that _is the first mistake Kuroko Tetsuya ever done to his life. Trusting the King, that is.

The teal-haired general puts it in a sack and ties it firmly. He breathes in; making his snow-coloured wings dramatically opens up and carries him to his destination, the earth.

* * *

Surprisingly, Kuroko immediately sees his patient. He had this idea that Akashi Seijuro is the type of person who is kind of aloof in spite of the striking red colour of his hair. Well, it looks like he is wrong.

Not wasting the opportunity, he immediately loads up his bow with a red arrow and strikes it to the heart of Akashi Seijuro. He hops out of his place and goes to where his patient is. Kuroko leans in and looks at the red arrow in the other's heart closely. It's alright; no one can see them after all.

But he swears that he heard a fast thumping of heart and a amused expression in the other's face.

Well, it looks like he is just imagining things.

* * *

It's been two days ever since Kuroko started following Akashi Seijuro and he never found any suitable lover for the said person. He is not picky, mind that; it's just because he wants to give his very best to make Akashi happy.

He admits that his patient is quite handsome. Ever since the first day that Kuroko saw him, plethora of people already flirted with him and he always gave the same answer to these people; that he is already taken. Well, what a liar.

He also notices that he possesses a king-like body. He just noticed it, okay? He is not staring at all. Muscled but to a certain extent. Lean yet it oozes sophistication. It is just perfect for Kuroko. To his patient's future lover, that is.

He is the prince-type (More likely the king-type too). Kuroko notices that he is quite the gentleman. He assists those old women to cross the streets. He helped the young lady that was bullied by those fake thugs. He also gave an aid to those thugs so that their soul will be sent early to heaven (or hell).

But what Kuroko likes the most are those two-coloured eyes. He loves how it looks directly to the other people's eyes. The genuine strength that those eyes possess do make him remember the golden city, the silk red curtain of his chambers and most of all, the gold and red seal of the King.

Really, the person who can have his heart is truly lucky.

* * *

Kuroko is quite bored, tired and most of all, hungry. He had been following Akashi for already a week and there is still no improvement at all. He didn't even drank even one milkshake ever since.

That is why he knows that he is already hallucinating when he thought he saw his patient looking at him irritatingly and somewhat pleading.

He truly is hallucinating.

* * *

It is quite surprising to know that the green-haired general visits and even asks him if everything is alright. He just nods and waits for the other to stop squirming like an idiot worm.

"C-can I see you arrows' case?"

Kuroko nods again and puts the ivory case to the other's waiting hand. Curious on what he will do, he just intensely looks at the other, but that only makes the squirming stronger.

The taller general mutters something like, _King_, _bad thing_ and _love_. He equally looks at Kuroko with intense eyes and points out on the vast sky.

"There is a milkshake-shaped cloud up there."

In an instant, Kuroko looks up with hopeful eyes but finds nothing but a frog-shaped cloud. He decided to glare on the other but the said person already vanished. Leaving a vanilla shake, his arrow case and a note with the word 'sorry' in it.

Well, milkshakes are really the best.

* * *

Kuroko had been counting his arrows ever since this morning and he can't helped but scowled when he truly realises that he is missing a bow, the red bow to boot. He is already in the sour mood because of the fact that out of all his bows that can be missing, why would it be the red bow. Really, why the sole weapon that he badly needs for this mission.

While thinking for the pros and cons of his problem, he did not notice that another general visited him.

"What's with the sour face, Kuro-chin?"

Surprised by the voice, he looks up and found the tallest of the generals looking at him with the same impassive features of his. He sighs and glances at his ivory case.

"I lost a bow."

The other just raised an eyebrow and looks at the scattered bows.

"Well, it is just a bow Ku-….Oh." Noticing the pause, the smaller puts his line of vision to the other. "…Don't worry. You will see it _very soon_." He shrugs and opens another pack of licorice.

It is now Kuroko's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'soon'?"

"Is that your patient now, Kuro-chin?"

Ignoring the change of topic, Kuroko looks at where the violet-haired sweet tooth is pointing and saw the person he is following for almost two weeks. He nods.

"Isn't he handsome?" Startled, he looks again at the giant.

"Wha-"

The latter looks at him too with the same bored eyes of his. "Isn't he?"

.Kuroko just gulped a lump of saliva and looks again to the person who is the center of their conversation. "Yes, he is."

"Isn't he cool? Saving people, I mean."

"Yes."

The general of the hearts army gets a couple of licorice and puts it in his mouth.

"If you know that all Kuro-chin, are you not even in the slightest" He comments. "curious why he is still a stagnant bystander when it comes to love?" The smallest general can see amusement in the other's eyes.

"I am, Murasakibara-kun" He answers. "but it is just because… he is too perfect?" The taller's bored eyes widened a little as he heard those words.

"He? Perfect? Uh…can be, but… Well, nevermind." He ate another licorice. "But that is not the point, Kuro-chin."

"Then, what is it?"

"Did it not even crosses your mind that that person" He points out. "is already in love?"

Kuroko's eyes widened a little. Even once, he never thinks that his patient is already in love or in cupid's terms, someone already streaked his heart. That is when he felt a foreign yet eerily familiar churn of emotions inside him. Gulping everything, he looks again at the purple-haired.

"N-no. Is he?"

He saw a small curve on the other's mouth while the said person is nibbling a licorice.

"Yes, he is." The smaller general scowled subconsciously. "The Ki- I mean the people who were assigned to this mission before told me about it."

Murasakibara saw the troubled face of the other general. He chuckled as he sees how cute it is, but inside him, he swears someone is telling him that a certain red-haired will kill the general of the hearts army for sure. _Well, teasing Kuro-chin is really entertaining._

"They say that the person who caught Aka-ch…shi Seijuro's heart is quite beautiful. But too bad they never notice him."

"Why is that?"

"Dunno. Seems like the beloved person is too focus in getting his trust or maintaining their position that they are mistaking their feelings for other things."

The teal-haired general puts his head on his arms and looks at the red-haired who is smiling to a flustered woman in front of him. He can feel his insides churning again and his throat getting dry.

"That person is truly lucky indeed, Murasakibara-kun." The taller bites the licorice hardly. It looks like someone was caught in the bait.

"Want to know who is that lucky person, Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko doesn't know if he wants to or not. Akashi is quite the mysterious type. Like a firefly to a flame, Kuroko is hypnotised by him, making everything about Akashi Seijuro mesmerizing. But deep inside, the teal-haired knows he doesn't want to, because they are not allowed to convey these poisonous feelings.

"Do you know that he can give toooons of vanilla milkshakes, Kuro-chin?"

Throwing all of the thinking he had done, he eventually nods. If he can make Kuroko feel these emotions, then the red-haired is really worth it. Especially the milkshakes.

That's why the last thing he felt was those two big hands pushing him from the cloud where he was recently sitting.

"Ah~ Kuro-chin is really hard to convince. Well, have a safe trip." The giant crumples the red paper that serves as his script while he is persuading Kuroko.

"To Aka-chin's arms, I mean."

* * *

Falling. That is the first word that enters his mind as he felt those strong winds encasing him. Kuroko can sense that his wings are useless for it is just recently when used them again. As he was in the midst of the vast and uncontrollable wind, he felt something pierced his heart; it doesn't hurt unlike what he is predicting, but a warm strange feeling eventually spreads in his body. Amidst of the good feeling, he closes his eyes firmly as he is expecting a hard impact from a solid ground.

But well, expect the unexpected as some says.

Instead of a hard surface, two warm arms enclosed him as he lands from no one knows where.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's eyes snaps open and that is when he saw him. The person he was following for already two weeks and the person he falls in love with. _Literally_.

"A-akashi-kun?"

The other smiles. Seeing those eyes he love, Kuroko can't help but feel flustered. He tried to remove his self from the red-haired and stand up but that is when he saw the long golden bow in the other's hand. Kuroko can see how intricately it was made with its majestic designs. No one, even the generals, can possess a bow that is beautiful as that. He looks again to the person who is holding it and at the same time, holding our teal-haired general. That is when something inside him snaps. He remembered.

That bow belongs to the King.

As he held his chest, he felt a long thin rod piercing him. He remembered the earlier warm feeling that enveloped him. He looks at the arrow and saw that it is the same one that was missing. The same red arrow.

"Who are you, Akashi-kun?" He asks abruptly.

Surprised by the voice, the other just smirks as an answer. The smaller scowls.

"Answer me."

"Amuse me, Tetsuya."

He feels irritated but if his suspicions were right, he is not in the position to feel like that. He may not be Sherlock Holmes but Kuroko is witted enough to mend all those clues that can answer this ridiculous case he fell upon. Deciphering them, he decided to look back and pick out those unusual events. The way that this strange mission was assigned to him, those slip of tongues of the two generals about the King, the special treatment he is receiving, the way that no one knows who the King really is except for the two generals, the awareness of the red-haired to the other's presence, and last but not the least, he bribed him with milkshakes.

"Akashi-kun and the King is just one person" He comments. "right?" Just like stating the most obvious fact in this world, he immediately mentions the conclusion he just had.

"If I am him, what will you do?" The King smirks and put his nose on the other's hair. Kuroko decided not to answer the question, but just looks at the red necktie that is adorning the other person's neck.

There was a comfortable silence. It seems like they knew each other ever since, even though this is the first time the two met. Now Kuroko knows the feelings that his patients are having every time he helps them to find their fated one. He suddenly stops his train of thoughts as he felt Akashi moves.

"Akashi-kun, let me go. I can walk on my own."

The other just chuckles.

"No way. After all, you are mine now."

"Who told you that? You don't own me at all, Akashi-kun."

"You are right about that. What about I make you completely mine the second we enter my- I mean our chamber, Tetsuya?

And now he realises that he really should not trust the King. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. I am having a severe brain drain right now. I am going to read many kurobasu fics to reenergize my dying soul. Sorry for the crappy ending. This was written every time my soul decides to fly out of my body. So….Thank you for reading until the end, dear readers! I am so happy because this is my first Akakuro fic that I finished. This is my little gift for mai lovable OTP. I really love to see Akashi doing archery. Sigh…damn this pent-up frustration. Sorry for the wrong grammars up there.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D **


End file.
